Together and a silent observer
by marilyn.collins1996
Summary: Hay, this is my first story and it's about Klaine. Smut. This are two chapter, but the same story. First story in english and the second in german. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt is sitting on the bed reading InTouch.  
He is shocked to see that Britney Spears has shaved her head. He tells Blaine, who is sitting at the bottom of the bed and who is watching every little move his boyfriend is making. "Oh, my God Blaine. You have to see this. Britney has shaved her head. It looks shocking! Blaine doesn´t answer though and sneaks up behind the magazine. He snatches Kurt´s magazine and throws it to the right of the bed on the floor.  
„Hey! What was that for? I was going to read this", he complained playfully outraged.  
Blaine didn´t try to explain why he had done it and just kissed Kurt.  
When he was watching Kurt earlier, he occasionally stroked his hair with his hand. Blaine was rather tuned on by this. With his left hand he pushes his hand up Kurt´s brown jumper. His belly and part of his chest is visible. He is caressing Kurt´s neck.  
Kurt understands what Blaine is after. Though liking the idea he has his doubts. "Blaine, we are not home alone!"  
Thereupon Blaine mumbles in between kisses. "Yes I know. But Finn is leaving the house in a few minutes time.  
Kurt replies with "God Blaine!"He can hardly believe that he seems so horny and that Blaine wants him all the time. In fact, every time they are home alone Blaine wants to sleep with him. Not that he minds. It is the opposite, he loves it.  
"I can hardly wait to peel you out of your skinny jeans. Whilst Blaine said that, he provocatively rubbed his hand up and down Kurt´s right side leg. He slowly begins to caress Kurt´s belly whilst unbuttoning Kurt´s jeans. Hands are resting on Blaine's shoulders. Now he wasn´t bothered about the magazine he just read. They don´t realize that the door to Kurt´s room isn´t closed properly.  
Just as Blaine said the last bit, Finn was passing the door and sees both on the bed lying on top of each other. He is on his way to Rachel. Though shocked of what he sees and what he heard he stops and watches both of them.  
He knows that Kurt and Blaine are an item, but he never saw them making out before. That is the reason he finds it difficult to believe what he is witnessing. By the way, it is his brother! Kurt is taking Blaine´s t-shirt off and throws it next to him on to the floor. Kurt turns Blaine on his back so he is on top.  
First Blaine is puzzled of why he is lying underneath Kurt, but then gives in to Kurt. Kurt fondles with Blaine's upper body and licks over his chest. Blaine is also taking Kurt´s top off and for that he willingly lets go of his chest briefly. The jumper finds a nice place on the floor just as the t-shirt did. After that Kurt continues with Blaine´s upper body.  
Blaine´s hands are wandering down Kurt´s back as far as the rim of his jeans. Slowly, Kurt is following the lines of Blaine´s stomach muscles until he got to the trousers. Those he now unbuttons and takes them off Blaine completely, leaving him only in boxer shorts lying underneath him.  
With his hands he follows the counter of Blaine´s boxer shorts before he also pulls his trousers off.  
This time Blaine goes under the waistband of the shorts with his hands. He pulls Kurt towards him, looking in his eyes and then kisses him.  
Kurt moans being kissed by Blaine. Kurt´s hands are resting on Blain´s chest, whilst Blaine´s hands are moving slowly up and down Kurt´s back. He loves touching the skin of Kurt because it is so soft. He is amazed that Kurt trusts him so much and to let him touch him in that way.  
Motionless, Finn is still standing at the door. He just can´t believe that Kurt, his brother, who was always so shy towards other people is making out with Blaine so freely.  
Who developed his protective instinct towards smaller boys.  
"Kurt whispers in Blaine´s ear. "I love you."  
He then looks into Kurt´s eyes and Blaine pulls Kurt´s lips towards his own.  
Blaine turns Kurt back on his back and starts enjoying Kurt´s upper body, and full of lust Kurt moans "oh".  
Finn, who is still standing at the door watching this is realising that he is turned on by it. He is shocked because this should not have happened. He should be turned off by it. He is not gay and it is his brother! Still, he cannot move and wants to know what happens next and wants to see how two men have sex.  
Blaine, who is fully focusing on Kurt, doesn´t notice anything else. He cannot help himself and pulls down Kurt´s boxer shorts. Kurt lifts his hip supportively. Since they made love the first time, Blaine knows what turns Kurt on. Speaking dirty and not in his posh way. That is why he moans already. "I want you Kurt. I want to fuck you!"  
With those words Kurt moans in confirmation, to be taken by Blaine. Wanting to be close to his friend as well. He also wants Blaine and therefore pulls his boxer shorts off him and throws them to the other stuff.  
He can´t help himself and has to stroke Blaine´s penis with his fingers. "Oh my god, you are so hot!" moans Blaine, with his hoarse voice, nearly choking with excitement. "Please call me Kurt, said Kurt with his wicked smile. Blaine laughs out lout. "I love it when you´re being like this."  
He is pressing his lips on Kurt´s and his right hand is stroking Kurt´s naked hip. With his left hand he is holding himself up on the bed next to Kurt.  
Kurt is moaning being kissed by Blaine and he wants to feel his hand all over. On every centimetre of his body.  
Blaine´s kisses are wandering down, on Kurt´s neck, along his chest and his belly. Until he is reaching Kurt´s penis.  
He is tempted to take Kurt into his mouth, but he wants to be in him. He wants to come together with Kurt, not before him.  
He remembers about protection. He now kisses upward to Kurt´s body. He stops at his neck and gives him a love bite, before kissing Kurt´s lips softly and asks:" Kurt, have you got condoms and lube?"  
Thereupon he gives him space for Kurt to reach in his bed side table. He immediately finds the lube and throws it on the bed.  
He looks back at Blaine. "Oh, yes lube, but no condoms left."  
Blaine can see that Kurt is disappointed, because Kurt wants to make love with Blaine, and Blaine is up for it too. So he suggests:"Do you think Finn might have some left?"  
Blaine is smiling when he sees hope in Kurt´s face. Finn would never have to find out about this as he is already at Rachel´s. "I´ll have a look."  
Blaine is sitting up and Kurt jumps up and puts on his boxer shorts. He is a little bit embarrassed by going into Finn´s room, naked and looking for a condom.  
Finn, who is still standing outside with a hard on knows what is going to happen now and quickly goes around the corner. He sees Kurt going into his room. After a while he hears Kurt saying to Blaine "jup he has got some." Sneaks back to the door that his brother hasn´t closed properly again.  
Finn doesn´t know why he continues to watch. He still finds it interesting. Though he knows what he is doing is wrong. He is too magnetised again.  
"Kurt put it on for me!" orders Blaine who is back on top of the naked Kurt. Kurt follows his orders.  
Blaine grabs the lube that is still on the bed next to them and puts some on his fingers.  
He kneels between Kurt´s legs which he spread apart. He puts his fingers with the lube on Kurt´s entrance and pushes his fingers in. Kurt is tensing, moans and calls Blaine´s name.  
Blaine is giving Kurt some time in order to get used to it before he pushes his second finger in him.  
Again, allowing him some time to get used to it before pushing in the third and last finger. He is turning slightly and pushes in deeper. Doing that he hits Kurt´s prostate and Kurt is whining. "Now Blaine fuck me, Blaine!" he nearly screams.  
Blaine continues to provoke Kurt a little more by pushing against his prostate again and pulls his Fingers out of Kurt.  
He takes the lube and rubs it on his hard on. He can hardly wait now to be in Kurt and is a bit shaky with excitement.  
Finn is watching with excitement and is getting hornier. He stopped thinking about whether it is right or wrong a long time ago. Like Kurt and Blaine he is in a trance. He doesn´t notice that his own hand is wandering down his trousers.  
Blaine is leaning over Kurt again and kisses him hard before entering Kurt with a loud moan.  
This situation is like heaven for Blaine. His own beautiful heaven.  
After entering he stayed still without movement to give Kurt some time that he needs after this big break in. After a while, Kurt is finally demanding what Blaine was longing for. "Blaine, move!"  
He pushes himself deeper into his lover and pulls out a bit again. He is checking Kurt to see whether he can continue. Kurt is looking into his eyes smiles and nods.  
Thereupon Blaine continues. In and out.  
Kurt nearly screams with pain but the feeling of lust and arousal is bigger.  
Blaine is beginning to move faster and harder. All with Kurt´s consent.  
"Kurt, oh my god i….love fucking you!". With every push Kurt presses himself closer and closer to Blaine so that he can go deeper into him and to get hit at the right angle of his prostate.  
Finn feels more and more aroused watching this.  
Kurt is turning his head back as much as it is possible lying on his back on a bed. He knows he is nearly there and looking in Blaine´s face he too is nearly there. "Oh Blaine, fuck! I am coming!"  
These words encourage Blaine to push even faster and harder. He can hear his blood in his ears.  
Not long after Kurt saying it, he is coming and screams Blaine´s name.  
Not even 5 seconds after, Blaine is coming too and screams Kurt´s name just as loud.  
Finn who is still standing on the landing feels a tickle in his crotch and quickly pulls his hand out of his trousers. He is trying not to come, remembering the postman, but it is too late. He is coming in his trousers though watching two men having sex. But what is worse that it happens among men in his brother´s room.  
He is trying to suppress his moan and hopes that neither Kurt nor Blaine has heard him.  
He is lucky because Blaine gets off Kurt, after he collapsed on him.  
Blaine´s heart is racing seeing Kurt´s satisfied face with a tired smile. Blaine must be looking similarly.  
He is now pulling out of Kurt and having to hold the condom so it doesn´t get stuck. With that he pushes the condom off, puts a knot in it and throws it in the paper bin that is next to Kurt´s dressing table.  
Kurt is still lying down and watches Blaine.  
Blaine turns back to Kurt and smiles at him, lies on top of him and kisses him.  
When Blaine is taking his lips of Kurt´s to see his beautiful eyes he can see those being filled with love. With endless eyes going deeply. Blaine can´t keep himself together anymore and a tear runs down from his cheek. He never had thought to find such a perfect man who also loves him so much. Having so much trust of Kurt, after experiencing so much hatred and rejection. He is just overwhelmed.  
With a worrying face, Kurt is wiping this tear away. "Blaine, why are you crying?"  
Have I done something wrong?" "No, promises Blaine, "it is only… I can see the love you have for me in your wonderful eyes. And oh god, Kurt I love you. I love you so much, even more than my own life!"  
"Blaine, I love you too". Now Kurt is fighting his tears. He too would have never thought to love someone like Blaine. Who loved him so much. In the past years, Kurt never trusted anyone apart from his dad. But he was wrong. He has found his love.  
He pulls Blaine back towards him and kisses him again.  
Finn knows that something is wrong with him, as he just had an orgasm watching two boys having sex and starts crying listening to the declaration of love. He sneaks back into his room, is embarrassed about what has just happened. He gets changed, as he came in his trousers.  
Kurt pulls away from Blaine´s lips and asks:" Would you like to come into the shower with me? We can continue cuddling after that. "Blaine nods silently, he is still emotional.  
They are still naked and go to the bathroom. They take boxer shorts and t-shirts with them, so that they have something to wear after the shower.  
They are going to get turned on again, as they soap each other, but they don´t want just this one satisfaction. Firstly they don´t want to use their time only to sleep with each other as they do this a lot since their first time and secondly it won´t take long before Carole comes back from work early.  
When they are ready, they both get dressed and go back to Kurt´s room. They go back to the bed. Blaine has put his arms around Kurt from behind and his face is buried in Kurt´s neck.  
Meanwhile Finn hopes that he is not found out. With new boxer shorts and trousers he is leaving the house already.  
Kurt and Blaine hear the door closing. Kurt is turning in Blaine´s arms in order to look into his eyes. Blaine´s eyes are widening and Kurt swallowing hard asks:" Have you heard the door closing earlier?"  
Blaine shakes his head silently.  
"That means…Finn….has he…?"  
Both panicking and just looking at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt sitzt auf dem Bett und liest die InTouch.  
Er ist schockiert, als er sieht, dass Britney Spears sich eine Glatze rasiert hat, und sagt zu Blaine, der am Fußende auf dem Bett sitzt und jede noch so kleine Bewegung seines Freundes beobachtet: "Oh, Gott, müsstest du sehen. Britney hat sich eine Glatze rasiert. Schrecklich sieht das aus!"

Blaine aber antwortet nicht und schleicht sich langsam hinter der Zeitschrift zu Kurt hinauf. Er entreißt Kurt die Zeitschrift und wirft sie rechts neben dem Bett auf den Boden.

"Hey! Was soll das denn? Ich wollte das noch lesen!", beschwert der spielerisch empört.

Blaine versucht nicht zu erklären, warum er das getan hat, und küsst Kurt nur.

Als er Kurt nämlich vorhin die ganze Zeit beobachtet hat, hat dieser immer mal wieder mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar gestrichen, was Blaine doch ziemlich angemacht hat.

Mit der linken Hand schiebt er nun Kurts braunen Pullover hoch, sodass sein Bauch und ein Teil seiner Brust zu sehen ist. Er fängt an Kurts Hals zu liebkosen.

Kurt hat begriffen, worauf Blaine hinaus will, aber so sehr er jetzt auch auf den Geschmack gekommen ist, gibt er zu bedenken: "Blaine, wir sind nicht alleine Zuhause!"

Blaine nuschelt darauf nur zwischen den Küssen: "Ja, ich weiß. Aber Finn wird in ein paar Minuten aus dem Haus gehen."

Kurt antwortet darauf nur mit einem: "Gott, Blaine!" Er kann teilweise einfach nicht glauben, das er so heiß zu sein scheint, dass Blaine ihn so oft will. Wirklich jedes Mal, wenn sie allein im Haus sind, kommt Blaine an und will mit ihm schlafen. Nicht das es ihm etwas ausmacht. Im Gegenteil, er liebt es.

"Und ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich aus deiner Röhrenjeans zu schälen." Während Blaine das sagt, fährt er mit seiner rechten Hand Kurts Bein an der Seite provozierend hoch und runter.

Langsam fängt er dann an, den Bauch von Kurt zu liebkosen, dabei knöpft er Kurts Jeans auf. Kurts Hände liegen auf Blaines Schultern. Die Zeitschrift, die er gerade noch gelesen hat, ist ihm jetzt egal.

Die beiden bemerken nicht, dass die Tür von Kurts Zimmer nicht ganz geschlossen ist.  
Gerade, als Blaine das letzte gesagt hat, geht Finn an der Tür vorbei und sieht die beiden auf dem Bett übereinander liegen. Er ist gerade auf dem Weg zu Rachel. Geschockt darüber, was er sieht und was er gehört hat, bleibt er nun jedoch stehen und sieht den beiden zu.

Er weiß, dass Kurt und Blaine ein Paar sind, aber er hat sie noch nie zusammen rummachen sehen, und deswegen fällt es ihm auch schwer, das, was er sieht, zu glauben. Nebenbei ist das auch noch sein Bruder!  
Kurt zieht jetzt Blaines T-Shirt aus und wirft es neben sich auf den Boden. Dann dreht Kurt Blaine auf den Rücken, sodass er oben liegt.

Blaine ist anfangs verwundert, das er plötzlich unten liegt, aber dann geht er wieder auf Kurt ein.

Kurt macht sich nun an Blaines Oberkörper zu schaffen und fährt mit seiner Zunge über seine Brust.

Blaine zieht jetzt auch Kurts Pullover aus, wofür Kurt bereitwillig kurz von Blaines Brust ablässt. Der Pullover findet genau wie das T-Shirt einen schönen Platz auf den Boden.

Danach macht sich Kurt wieder an Blaines Oberkörper zu schaffen.

Die Hände von Blaine wandern Kurts Rücken hinunter, bis unter den Hosenbund der Jeans.

Langsam malt Kurt mit seiner Zunge die Bauchmuskeln von Blaine nach, bis er nach unten an die Hose gelangt ist. Diese knöpft er jetzt auf und zieht sie Blaine ganz aus, sodass er nur noch in Boxershorts unter ihm liegt.

Mit den Händen fährt er die Umrisse von Blaines Boxershorts nach, bevor Blaine ihm ebenfalls die Hose auszieht.

Diese Mal geht Blaine mit den Händen unter den Bund der Boxershorts. Er zieht Kurt an sich heran, schaut ihm in die Augen und küsst ihn dann.

Kurt gibt ein Stöhnen auf Blaines Lippen von sich. Kurts Hände liegen auf Blaines Brust. Währenddessen fahren Blaines Hände Kurts Rücken langsam auf und ab. Er liebt es Kurts Haut zu berühren, denn sie ist so weich. Er findet es immer wieder toll, dass Kurt ihm so weit vertraut, dass er ihn so anfassen darf.  
Finn steht immer noch vor der Tür und das bewegungslos. Er kann es einfach nicht fassen, dass Kurt, sein Bruder, der immer so schüchtern gegenüber anderen Menschen ist, so hemmungslos mit Blaine rummacht. Der kleinere Jungen, bei dem er einen Beschützerinstinkt entwickelt hat.  
Leise flüstert Kurt in Blaines Ohr: "Ich liebe dich."

Dann schaut Kurt ihm in die Augen und Blaine zieht Kurts Lippen auf seine eigenen.

Blaine dreht Kurt wieder auf den Rücken und fängt an, sich an Kurt Oberkörper zu vergnügen. Dabei lässt Kurt ein lustvoll erregtes "oh" von sich.  
Finn, der immer noch vor der Tür steht, und das sieht, merkt, dass ihn das, was er sieht, erregt. Was ihn schockt, denn das durfte es eigentlich nicht. Das müsste ihn doch eigentlich abtörnen, denn schließlich ist er nicht schwul und das da drinnen ist zudem sein Bruder! Doch er kann sich nicht bewegen, er ist trotz alledem gespannt, wie es weitergehen wird und wie der Sex unter zwei Männern funktioniert.  
Blaine, der sich jetzt voll auf Kurt konzentriert und nichts mehr auserhalb wahrnimmt, kann nicht mehr anders und zieht Kurt dann noch seine Boxershorts herunter, wobei Kurt hilfreich seine Hüfte anhebt.

Seitdem sie zum ersten Mal miteinander geschlafen haben, weiß Blaine, dass es Kurt anmacht, versaut zu sprechen und nicht mehr auf seine vornehme Art. Deswegen stöhnt er auch schon: "Ich will dich, Kurt. Ich will dich ficken!"

Bei diesen Wörtern stöhnt Kurt nur wieder bestätigend auf, dass er ebenso von Blaine genommen werden wollte, dass er seinem Freund ebenso nah sein wollte. Er will Blaine auch, deswegen zieht er ihm die Boxershorts aus und wirft sie zu den anderen Sachen.

Er kann nicht anders, als mit seinem Finger über den Schaft von Blaines Penis zu streichen.

"Oh, Gott. Du bist so geil!", stöhnt Blaine mit rauer Stimme, fast schon erstickt vor Erregung.

"Du kannst mich ruhig Kurt nennen", entgegnet Kurt mit einem schelmischen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Darauf lacht Blaine leise. "Ich liebe es, wenn du so bist."

Er drückt seine Lippen auf die von Kurt und fährt mit seiner rechten Hand an Kurts nackter Hüfte entlang. Mit der linken stützt er sich neben Kurt auf dem Bett ab.

Kurt stöhnt wieder an Blaines Lippen und er will die Hand am liebsten überall spüren. Auf jedem Zentimeter seines Körpers.

Blaine wandert mit seinen Küssen hinab, an Kurts Hals, über die Brust und den Bauch. Bis er dann am Ansatz von Kurts Penis angekommen ist.

Er ist der Versuchung nah, Kurt einfach in den Mund zu nehmen, aber er will in ihm sein. Er will, dass Kurt mit ihm kommt, nicht vor ihm.

Da fällt ihm ein, was denn mit Schutz ist. Er wandert mit seinen Küssen wieder Kurts Körper hinauf, bleibt bei seinem Hals stehen und macht ihm einen Knutschfleck, bevor er zu Kurts Lippen geht, sie sanft küsst und fragt: "Kurt, hast du Kondome und Gleitgel?"

Darauf macht er ihm etwas Platz, sodass Kurt zu seinem Nachttisch fassen kann, wo er auch gleich das Gleitgel rausholt und achtlos auf das Bett wirft.

Er sieht wieder zu Blaine: "Oh, Gleitgel ja, aber keine Kondome mehr."

Blaine sieht, dass sich in Kurts Gesicht Enttäuschung breit macht, denn Kurt will jetzt mit Blaine schlafen und Blaine will es ja auch, deswegen schlägt er vor: "Was meinst du? Ob Finn noch welche hat?"

Und Blaine grinst nur, als er in Kurts Gesicht Hoffnung aufblitzen sieht. Schließlich würde Finn ja auch nie etwas davon erfahren, da er ja jetzt schon bei Rachel ist.

"Ich gucke mal."

Blaine setzt sich auf und Kurt springt auf und zieht sich seine Boxershorts wieder über. Es ist ihm schon etwas unangenehm in Finns Zimmer zu gehen, nackt, nach einem Kondom suchend.  
Finn, immer noch draußen mit einem Ständer stehend, weiß schon, was jetzt passieren wird und huscht schnell hinter eine Ecke. Gerade so sieht er noch Kurt schnell zu seinem Zimmer huschen. Als er eine Weile später hört, dass Kurt zu Blaine sagt "Jup, er hat noch welche.", schleicht er sich wieder zur Zimmertür, die sein Bruder wieder nicht richtig geschlossen hat.

Finn ist sich echt nicht sicher, warum er da noch weiter zuguckt. Er findet es immer noch interessant. Doch er weiß auch,dass das, was er hier macht, falsch ist, aber er ist schon wieder zu sehr gebannt.  
"Kurt, streif es mir über!", befiehlt Blaine, der sich wieder über den nun wieder nackten Kurt befindet, und Kurt tut, wie ihm befohlen wurde.

Dann schnappt Blaine sich das Gleitgel, das immer noch auf dem Bett neben ihnen liegt, und spritzt sich etwas davon auf seine Finger.

Er kniet sich zwischen Kurts Beine, die dieser jetzt gespreitzt hat. Er führt die Finger mit dem Gleitgel zu Kurts Eingang und schiebt einen Finger in ihn. Kurt verkrampft sich, stöhnt leicht auf und sagt dabei Blaines Namen.

Blaine gibt Kurt etwas Zeit, damit er sich daran gewöhnen kann, bevor er einen zweiten Finger in ihn schiebt.

Auch dieses Mal gibt er ihm Zeit, bevor er den dritten Finger in ihn schiebt und somit den letzten. Er dreht sie leicht und schiebt sie etwas weiter hinein. Dadurch trifft er auf Kurts Prostata und Kurt wimmert.

"Blaine jetzt! Fick mich, Blaine!", schreit er schon fast.

Blaine provoziert Kurt noch etwas, indem er noch einmal gegen seine Prostata stößt, dann zieht er seine Finger aus Kurt.

Er nimmt das Gleitgel und verteilt etwas auf seine eigene Erektion. Er kann es kaum noch erwarten, in Kurt zu sein und wird deswegen schonetwas zittrig vor Aufregung.  
Finn sieht gespannt zu und wird auch immer geiler. Er macht sich schon lange keine Gedanken mehr, ob es richtig oder falsch ist, er ist jetzt ebenso wie Kurt und Blaine in eine Art Trance. Er merkt auch nicht, dass seine eigene Hand nun in seine Hose wandert.  
Blaine lehnt sich wieder über Kurt und küsst ihn noch einmal hart, bevor er sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen in Kurt schiebt.

Diese Situation ist für Blaine sein Himmel, sein wunderschöner enger Himmel.

Nachdem er eingedrungen ist, bleibt er erst einmal still, ohne sich zu bewegen, um Kurt die Zeit zu geben, die er braucht, nach diesem großem Einbruch. Nach einiger Zeit verlangt Kurt endlich danach, wonach Blaine sich sehnt:"Blaine, beweg dich!"

Der Angesprochene drückt sich weiter in seinen Geliebten und zieht sich dann wieder etwas heraus.

Vorsichtig sieht er zu Kurt, ob er weitermachen soll. Kurt sieht ihm in die Augen, lächelt und nickt. Daraufhin macht Blaine weiter. Rein und raus.

Kurt schreit schon fast bei dem Schmerz, aber das Gefühl der Lust und Erregung ist größer.

Blaine fängt an, sich schneller zu bewegen und härter zu stoßen. Alles auf Kurts Wunsch hin.

"Kurt, Gott, ich... liebe es, dich zu ficken!" Bei jedem Stoß drückt Kurt sich immer weiter zu Blaine, damit dieser noch tiefer in ihn dringt und so auf jeden Fall im richtigen Winkel auf seine Prostata trifft.  
Finn spürt bei dieser Ansicht, wie er immer erregter und erregter wird.  
Kurt lehnt, soweit es auf dem Rücken auf dem Bett liegend geht, seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Er merkt, dass er gleich soweit ist, und auch, dass Blaine nah ist, daran, wie er sein Gesicht verzieht vor Lust.

"Oh, Blaine... fuck! Ich komme!"

Diese Worte ermuntern Blaine, noch härter und schneller zu stoßen. Er hört, wie sein Blut im Ohr rauscht.

Nicht lange, nachdem Kurt es ausgesprochen hat, kommt er auch schon und schreit dabei Blaines Namen. Nicht einmal fünf Sekunden nach Kurt kommt auch Blaine und schreit dabei Kurts Namen genauso laut.  
Finn, der immer noch auf dem Flur steht, spürt ein Kribbeln im Unterleib und zieht seine Hand schnell aus der Hose. Er versucht, nicht zu kommen, durch die Erinnerung an den Postboten, aber es ist zu spät. Er kommt in seiner Hose und das auch noch, als er beim Sex von zwei Männern zugesehen hat. Noch schlimmer aber ist, dass das unter den Männern in dem Zimmer sein Bruder ist.

Er versucht das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken und hofft nur, dass weder Kurt noch Blaine es gehört hat.  
Er hat Glück, denn Blaine erhebt sich gerade wieder von Kurt, nachdem er über ihm zusammen gesackt ist.

Blaines Herz rast und er sieht, wie Kurt ein zufriedenes, müdes Lächeln im Gesicht hat. Ungefähr genauso muss Blaine jetzt auch aussehen.

Jetzt zieht er sich aus Kurt raus, wobei er das Kondom festhalten muss, damit es nicht stecken bleibt. Er zieht das Kondom ab, knotet es zusammen und wirft es in den Papiermüll neben Kurts Frisiertisch.

Kurt bleibt die ganze Zeit liegen und beobachtet Blaine dabei.

Blaine dreht sich wieder zu Kurt, lächelt ihn an, legt sich wieder auf ihn und küsst ihn.

Als Blaine seine Lippen von Kurts nimmt, um ihm in seine wunderschönen Augen zu sehen, sieht er, dass diese mit Liebe gefüllt sind. Mit einer unendlichen Liebe, die tief geht. Blaine kann sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen und ihm läuft eine Träne über die Wange. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er einen so perfekten Mann finden wird, der ihn auch noch so liebt. Und dass Kurt ihm auch noch so viel Vertrauen schenkt, nach dem was er von anderen Menschen an Hass und Ablehnung bekommen hat. Es überwältigt ihn einfach.

Diese Träne wischt Kurt mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck sofort weg: "Blaine. Warum weinst du? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?" "Nein," besänftigt Blaine ihn, "Es ist nur... Ich sehe die Liebe, die du für mich empfindest in deinen wundevollen Augen und... Gott, Kurt. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so unendlich, sogar mehr als mein Leben!"

"Blaine, ich liebe dich auch." Auch Kurt hat jetzt mit den Tränen zu kämpfen. Denn auch er hätte nie gedacht, dass er jemanden so lieben wird wie Blaine. Der ihn so lieben wird. Da Kurt ja auch in den letzten paar Jahren nie jemandem so vertrauen konnte wie seinem Vater. Doch er hat sich geirrt. Er hat seine Liebe gefunden.

Er zieht Blaine wieder zu sich und küsst ihn ein weiteres Mal.  
Finn weiß, dass irgendetwas gerade mit ihm falsch läuft, denn er hat gerade einen Orgasmus beim Zusehen von Sex zwischen zwei Jungen gehabt und nun fängt er auch noch durch diese Liebeserklärung an zu weinen. Er schleicht sich in sein Zimmer und schämt sich so für das, was gerade passiert ist. Dort zieht er sich um, da er ja in seiner Hose gekommen ist.  
Kurt zieht sich jetzt von Blaines Lippen weg und fragt: "Willst du noch mit duschen kommen? Danach können wir ja weiter kuscheln." Blaine nickt nur stumm; er ist immer noch gerührt.

So gehen die beiden immer noch nackt ins Bad und duschen. Sie haben sich Boxershorts und T-shirts mitgenommen, damit sie nach dem Duschen etwas zum Anziehen haben.

Sie werden zwar wieder erregt, da sie sich gegenseitig helfen und einseifen, aber sie wollen nicht nur diese eine Befriedigung. Erstens wollen sie ihre Zeit nicht immer damit verbringen miteinander zu schlafen, da sie das seit ihrem ersten Mal recht oft machen, und zweitens würde es nicht allzu lange dauern bis Carole von ihrer Arbeit nach Hause kommen wird.

Als sie fertig sind, ziehen sie sich an und gehen wieder in Kurts Zimmer. Dort legen sie sich wieder auf das Bett. Blaine hat Kurt mit seinen Armen von hinten umschlungen und sein Gesicht in Kurts Nacken vergraben.  
Finn hofft währenddessen, dass er nicht bemerkt wurde. Mit einer neuen Boxershorts und einer neuen Hose geht er nach unten und ist auch schon aus dem Haus.  
Kurt und Blaine hören die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Kurt dreht sich in Blaines Armen, damit er ihm in die Augen schauen kann. Blaines Augen weiten sich und Kurt schluckt schwer und fragt: "Hast du die Tür schon davor zufallen hören?"

Blaine schüttelt nur stumm den Kopf.

"Das heißt... Finn... hat er...?"

Beide haben ein panischen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt und schauen sich weiter nur an.


End file.
